Returning to a Home Never Known
by HolmesSlice
Summary: Anna knows she has to deal with her past, and her father. Drawn to Storybrooke Anna sees familiar faces in an unfamiliar town. It had been so long, few people remember her including the very ones who should have. OC/Rumplestiltskin (no romance) and more connections that are better left in the story. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it belongs to its respective owners. I only own the OC characters**

**Returning to a Home Never Known**

**Chapter One**

Being labeled a juvenile delinquent then a troubled delinquent teenager had frustrated Anna. She had done nothing wrong and was simply suffering a case of unfortunate circumstances. Though she knew that the circumstances that she was born into would have anyone give an initial teasing reaction of "first world problems." Although her "first world problems" ended with her birthing circumstances as the horrors she faced after the event were very much real and a constant nightmare for Anna.

She initially immediately placed in the foster care system. It did not take long though to label Anna as troubled and a risk by the system. Her outbursts, anxiety, nightmares where too much for most of the foster parents that took her in. Then there was the assault against a foster parent and his harsh words and physical roughness unleashed a primal fear within her. Anna wanted to fight as forcefully as she could and then escape. The vase she threw, the kicking, biting, punches landed her in juvenile detention, or juvie as some called. It became readily apparent to the warden and the staff that she was a danger to herself and others. Anna would need psychiatric help. That was how she had landed in Spring Harbor in South Portland.

Anna had known better than to disclose her past, or at least, her true origins. It seemed that the hell she faced as a child and an early teenager were nothing new in this world. Being institutionalized she explained away that the pain she suffered was real and that she imagined a world of magic as a means to escape the abysmal family life. That is what she told her counselor. It was what they wanted to hear.

She had explained that all she had known was that her name was Anna. She could not remember her last name. She knew she was sometimes called Annie and Frannie (which was a shortened name for Frumpy Annie). Anna had told her counselors that she really could not remember her father's name but only remembered his general appearance as more distinguishable features were either blurry or morphed into a hideous monster.

Childhood amnesia the counselors had concluded. Even with hypnotherapy the blocks that Anna had placed to protect herself and her true identity were too formidable for the staff to uncover. Then there was the issue of her citizenship. Anna had told them that she was fairly certain she was born somewhere in Maine but again much of the details were fuzzy.

The counselors were concerned about what they could legally do for someone who essentially did not exist in any system. Anna was now a ward of the state but she was numberless. The government did not like the numberless individuals. However due to her extenuating circumstances the counselors had helped her create an identity. Anna smiled as this was her way of creating the life she knew she deserved and would create in spite of her beginnings. She would create a new beginning, a new middle and an end that she chose.

During her time at the hospital the counselors had seen the intelligence behind her cerulean eyes. They had allowed her to read books obtained from day trips to the library in town. Within the year and a half she had nearly read every book ranging from all different subjects. Anna loved the science and mathematics section. She loved the straightforwardness of the subjects and the fact that it was not based on the whims of emotions or feelings, an area she did not like to explore. The counselors soon allowed her to study online to get a high school education.

With her eighteenth birthday fast approaching (the only thing she had remembered was that it was past yuletide but before the new year festival), her GED under her belt, Anna knew that she wanted to carve out her own destiny. She would see the world, enjoy everything it had to offer: the food, the landmarks, the cultures, the languages most of all she wanted to live to the fullest. Anna waved goodbye to the family of South Harbor and decided to head to Boston, Massachusetts. She had researched the universities in the area and knew immediately where she wanted to attend.

Anna had her heart set on Harvard University. She had done her research. The undergraduate program of applied mathematics made her feel a sense of excitement that she had long since forgotten. The counselors and staff had tried to temper her excitement and push her into a more practical college like Curry College, or Fisher College. Anna knew that they were trying instill in her the need of being realistic. However Anna knew that she had to firmly grasp this hope, this dream.

Anna had done the whole application process. The application itself, the application fee (covered by the staff), the heartfelt essay, the interviews, everything. Anna did it all. It was not until a drizzly, dreary day that she had received the envelope. The. Envelope. The package that every prospective student dreams and wishes for. Here it lay before Anna. She cried. Tears of joy and excitement and most importantly of all, hope. The hope that she would not be a product of the abuse and humiliation. She would arise from the ashes.

_-Seven years later-_

Anna was living comfortably on Long Island while her corporate job was in the heart of Manhattan. With her PHD in Applied Mathematics she had decided to go very corporate. All the way to Wall Street. She grabbed the bull by the horns and carved out a nice little career and a nice income. She had always lived modestly which was born out of being at Spring Harbor for those couple of years.

With her savings Anna did what most in the financial sector did: invested in different companies, bought stocks, bought mutual funds, purchased a few rental properties, owned two apartment complexes and lived in one of the apartments, and owned a few franchises. She took care of her finances meticulously.

Anna had no time for holiday parties, romance, or friends outside of small talk among co-workers. The only time she had cared about these useless interactions was if it was for a client whose wallet would help her gain a bit more financial freedom. Though Anna did not know from what she wanted freedom. She simply knew she wanted it.

One lazy afternoon she had felt it. A strong pang of pain and hurt. Memories were flooding back in a torrent of pain, hurt, disgust and frustration. It as if a dam was broken by some unseen force and Anna was having to come to grips with the fact that she could never really escape her past. But she did not know where to even begin. Why was she feeling these very repressed feelings now? Why so vividly?

His face was now so clear. Her father's face in a permanent scowl and disgust. His regal clothing that hung on him giving him a bigger appearance as he would loom over her, and then eye-to-eye then again looming over her when he had beaten her to submission. Anna could recall the kingdom she was from. She could recall what had happened to her mother. She could remember the Ogre Wars. She could remember the deal. She could remember it all.

She gasped so violently her throat and lungs screamed with pain. The nightmares were returning she was sure of it. Anna only knew that now she would have to set her affairs in place and get to the bottom of this.

**Author's notes:**  
1. How I searched the information: I used Google images to locate a population density of Maine. I wanted to avoid high population areas and there are many areas of Maine that have less then 1 per square mile ( wikipedia/commons/3/3d/Maine_population_ ). See the point below.  
2. I found a population map of Maine and realized that both Somerset County, Piscataquis County, and Aroostook County  
3. I did a Google maps search to see how long it would take to get from Boston, MA to different areas in Maine. I found that from Boston, MA to Hayden Landing, ME took about 3 hours and I figured that the speed of the car would be 55 miles per hour and if Emma was driving a bit faster she might arrive at that destination a bit sooner.  
4. So I searched Somerset County on Wiki and found that Northwest Somerset had a population of 46! So I went to to see a map of Somerset County and see the locations of the towns and cities. I noticed that were no towns near King and Bartlett Lake and Spencer Lake. So I figured this would be a great spot to place the town of Storybrooke where it would be away from too much human civilization.  
5. I figured I would address it here: How then would have Henry made it too Boston?! Well the area I chose is close to Hayden Landing, ME so I figured it was feasible that he researched what cab companies that serviced the area and walked out of the Storybrooke township to a part of the lake that had the waterfront residence. I am giving the assumption that if he chose an earlier time of day such as midday it is possible the cab driver saw him, possibly a forged note, etc that he figured that it was legit. Then took him to the closest greyhound depot which is Waterville, ME a whopping 77 miles away. From there he purchased a greyhound ticket to Boston, MA.  
6. That said I also believe the town of Storybrooke would have gone through very apparent ecological change and not suffer the tempestuous weather that exists in Maine (i.e. massive snowstorms, ice storms etc) and Regina would have chosen milder weather  
7. The way I see it is that they reside in this area but any existing roads that go through the area would simply go through and not see anything but those who are meant to see will see the roads that lead to Storybrooke etc. Or maybe something else entirely.  
8. I know this is an introduction of an OC character (I'm sorry D:) It is mostly introducing a dynamic that I wanted explored with some characters and theorize about true love etc. However I do expect that the character of Anna is going to serve a purpose into opening new areas of magic that I want to explore. Basically play with these plot bunnies in my head. So please give it a chance and I assure you I will not Mary Sue this character! I really do promise though I do know that with how this is starting out it might seem like it.  
9. I guess if there is any connection of this OC it would be to Rumplestiltskin (no romance) but there is no romance that is going to happen. I want to keep all romance that already exists in the show to remain that way. I am also not keen of having Anna interact that way at all with main cast members, past or present.  
10. If there is romance involved I will make it with another OC character that lives in town.  
11. Please read and review. And pardon the questionable grammar I will definitely try to keep an eye out but I may miss some here and there (hopefully not too frequently).


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It is owned by the respective owners. Only thing I do own are the OC characters.**

**Returning to a Home Never Known**

**Chapter Two**

Anna knew she would have use logic in this matter. The facts, and only the facts would help her decipher this puzzling riddle. What could she figure out so readily. Something had happened Anna knew this much. It had to have been magical, something ancient and from that world. Anna was not certain what it could have been but it was a start, albeit a weak start.

Anna looked over her personal documents. She had long since asked for a copy of her file from the foster care system, as well her time at Spring Harbor. She laid out the documents in front of her. She saw the locations of where she had stayed. Spring Harbor was in South Portland in Maine. Though she had ended up there, it was not where she was originally from. Anna stopped and corrected herself, where she was found. Anna was sent to sent to Augusta into the foster care in the area.

She was getting closer. She continued to scan the child protective service papers and noted that she had been found on the side of a highway wandering around in a very confused and frantic state only remembering her name, and nicknames that were given to her. Anna continued to read the documents. It seemed that she had been found on the side of old route 201, and very much fortunately, near Enchanted Outfitters and Lodge.

Anna smirked at the name. Of course she would end up near a place with a name like that. Anna bit the end of her pencil and knew she had to research this further. She would be like a dog with a bone. There was no way she was letting go of this. Not now that she was forced to remember. Something, or someone, had done something to the curse.

With her plan of leaving within the next couple of months Anna had placed an extended leave of absence from her job. She then made sure that all of her accounts were in order, and that her bills and expenses were taken automatically from her checking account. Because of near OCD ways of saving money she calculated that she could go a few years of relying on her savings. Anna could then also rely on the internet to file for taxes and complete other transactions as necessary. She only hoped that where she was going had decent internet and cell coverage.

Anna started her car. It was a simple Mercedes, the one luxury she allowed herself to have. It was the butt warming feature that had done her in. In Fairy Tale Land, there was no feature and she had remembered how cold it could get when she had to ride horseback through the cooler months. The car purred to life and Anna had set her favorite radio station.

With a load of snacks, a packed lunch, and a lot of instant coffee Anna head out early in the morning. She wanted to beat the morning traffic and with the near 400 mile trip she wanted to get to Hayden Landing at a decent time. The trip seemed to go on forever. Anna began to feel anxious as she drove on the 201 and had passed Skowhegen. Anna was entering the wild and rural area of Somerset County. Anna was removing herself farther and farther away from civilization and the quietness of the area was essentially freaking her out. It was barely after noon but Anna was still nervous.

She had eaten all of her snacks and lunch out of sheer nervousness. Her nervousness had caused her to miss the first entrance of Old 201 and her heart lurched in panic. Anna looked at her map and took a long breath to relieve her anxiety. Thankfully there was another entrance into Old 201.

Anna was about to make a right turn when she noted that directly across the Old 201 junction with the new 201 was a street not on the map. She began to feel curious about where the road led to. She turned right and headed to Enchanted Outfitters and Lodge. Anna entered the building and looked around. It looked vaguely familiar but so distant as well.

The ranger smiled and greeted Anna asking if he could be of assistance. She had asked if they had any records about a teenager that had been found in the area who had not known her origin, full name, the whole shebang. The ranger only shook his head and apologized for not being much help.

Anna bit her lip and then decided to ask about the road she had seen. She took out her map that she purchased at her local AAA and asked what road was directly across from the junction ahead. The ranger looked at her oddly and shook his head.

"There's no road there," the ranger said, "I know this area very thoroughly. It is possible you saw something that wasn't there. It happens surprisingly a lot. People guess it might be paranormal activity where they see or sense that something is out there that shouldn't be. It's been happening the past couple of years. No one knows what is going on, or what it might be. It has definitely attracted some of the UFO lovers out here from time to time. Though it has waned over time."

"Thank you," Anna smiled, "I guess I was only imagining things. I think it was my anxiety of being in such a rural part of Maine, and missing the first junction that had me hallucinating something that wasn't there. Thanks again for your help."

"Sorry I couldn't be of more assistance, but I do hope you find what you're looking for."

Anna waved goodbye as she drove back to the junction. The niggling feeling in her stomach told her there was more to that road then she knew. The street was seen by her, for those like her. She looked at both sides of the road but shook her head knowing that the likelihood of seeing cross traffic was slim.

Anna drove across the 201 to the road that had no place on the map and no name not knowing what she was going to face. She was facing the same anxiety and panic but there was a good dose of excitement of the unknown.

**Author's note:**  
1. All of the landmarks are real places. Enchanted Outfitters and Lodge is a real place and it is located on Old 201. There might even be a male ranger working there, who knows.  
2. Does anyone suspect what Anna's backstory is about? Who might her father be?  
3. Or what her connection to Rumpelstiltskin is?  
4. How are you liking the story so far?  
5. There might be future connections to other characters as well! Well we'll see how that turns out.  
6. Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and Once Upon a Time is owned by its respective owners. I only own the OCs.**

**Additional Note: Please read and review. Let me know what you think, the good, bad and the ugly I want them all. Tell me what you think about Anna. I am going to slowly reveal her backstory. I do plan on fleshing her out with virtues, vices and flaws. I hope I am convincing enough.**

**Returning to a Home Never Known**

**Chapter Three**

Anna continued to drive down the paved road and felt an anxiety build within her. "What am I doing here," her mind raced with questions. Her memories had flooded back like a horrible tsunami but now as she drove she could feel the familiar throb on her back. Tears formed in her eyes as her breath quickened. Not only had her memories returned but the physical scars were resurfacing. She swore angrily at the turn of the events.

As the purple dark mist surrounded her and pulled her painfully through the portal she could feel the pain and scar tissue fade away. While she was scared about what was going to happen and where she was going, a bubble of joy escaped from her because maybe she was going to be wiped clean of her painful past. Then she landed in a remote area in Maine. It was fortuitous that she had landed during summer when the national park would be open. It was a small miracle for Anna. A chance to forge a new life, one that she controlled.

For a short time after she landed in this strange, yet familiar wilderness she fought with the memories of two people. Her will of wanting to forget who she was and where she was from meant that she would no longer be dear little Cendrillion Pineton de Chambrun Rousseau, a name full of anger, disappointment, and bitterness. A horrible name that left a metallic aftertaste. As a girl she bit her lip so painfully she had broken through skin. That was the physical manifestation of her anger. It was then that she could never recognize that vile, disgusting name. That name had doomed her to a life of pain, abuse and neglect and the fact that she had to face the truth early on. A truth that no child ever deserved to face.

Her car swerved off the road as Anna gripped her chest painfully. Her heart pounded violently against her rib cage and her diaphragm spasmed unable to take to a deep breath. Anna closed her eyes and began to meditate. She continued her mantra for nearly a half hour. At the end of her meditation she felt physically calmer and her mind seemed somewhat at peace thought she knew she would have to deal with these demons eventually.

That demon came in the form of a portly elderly man whose experience in the deadly art of sword fighting and military experience caused her to wet the bed in sheer fright. The meaty fist that would connect with her thin, frail body. The feet that kick her in the legs painfully causing her to tumble to the ground. The tongue that would unleash some of the most unkind words to her and her mother. This demon would have to pay for his sins and in the most excruciating means possible.

The rest of the drive was uneventful enough after dealing with such a gripping panic attack. Anna felt skittish and nervous about the lack of wildlife in the forest. The forest that she had driven through earlier that day was full with the melodious chirps of birds, the loping of deer and other forest creatures. Yet here the air was stagnant and life was vacant.

As she approached the boundary to Storybrooke she could sense the sizzle of the malevolent energy. She squinted her eyes down to road and could see it ripple like on a hot summer day. Would she be able to cross Anna wondered. Being from fairytale land did mean that she had a greater chance of crossing over. What would happen after she crossed over was anyone's guess.

Her car's tires squealed as she stepped on the gas and forced her way through the shield. It let out an angry groan, like a person angry at being woken up. It slowly let her through and at once Anna could feel the heaviness of the curse.

She was not going to be allowed back out. Her eyes widened. Was this the right choice? That would mean she would be confined in this place.. with him. Oh god, she panicked. At least in the enchanted forest she had managed to escape his cruel hands for a short time.

Not until she was captured again and the scars on her back burned and stung at the memory. Anna gritted her teeth. She would not succumb to these memories. She was stronger than them.

She continued to drive onward to the town of Storybrooke.

**Author's Note:**  
1. I am taking great liberty with the location of Storybrooke. I confirmed the topographic landscape of the area I chose and confirmed that it is quite mountainous. I used Trails . com under their topo maps to see the layout of the land.  
2. I am going to continue with the plan of using the current location and making it so that Regina's power and the curse could alter the perception of the land.  
3. That means the mountainous region becomes the somewhat flat possibly some hills, foothills and mountains on the outskirt of town, that the "ocean" could be Spencer Lake-it is a bit on the larger side and if the boundary is placed on the water then residents could not confirm it being a lake versus an ocean much less be able to or risk losing their memories.  
4. From where I have placed the junction of Storybrooke highway I calculated how many miles it would be to Fish Pond and Spencer Lake if it were a somewhat straight line-curving slightly around Enchanted Pond. It is about 11 miles where I place a bridge that leads to the area between Spencer Lake and King and Barlett Lake. The troll bridge would be located on a stream that leads into King and Bartlett Lake-and assuming it is not a very fast moving stream or river  
5. I used Google, Wikipedia and Wedding Vendors (Baby names) to find names that I wanted to aptly describe the family dynamic (as well as status of the parents) and how Anna wanted to be treated (and how she was treated by unlikely sources).  
6. Does anyone suspect her connections?  
7. As for where I now suspect Storybrooke resides based on screen captures of Jefferson's map in Hat Trick I wrote a theory out in full here: bit . ly/ V4qqRh


End file.
